chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zephyren Marche
Full Name:' '''Zephyren Allen Marche '''Age:' Unknown (Appears 22) Gender: '''Female '''Birthplace: '''Blackthorn City, Johto '''Species: The Touched '''Class: '''Ranger History Zephyren Allen Marche was born and grew up in Blackthorn City. She lived there until the age of 10, when, where most residents of Blackthorn got their very first Dragon type pokemon, she was sent to the Almia Region to be trained as a Pokemon Ranger Cadet. She learned and grew and made some friends. She went out and protected her towns. Eventually, she found her partner Quilava. They wandered the Almia region and helped many residents. Zephyren was reassigned to protect Johto when she was 20. She was excited to work near to her old home and patrol the mountains that she used to lurk as a child. The Ranger Base there was relatively new. They had a temporary commander from the Fiore Region to help them get set up. Zephyren helped a lot with setting up her rag-tag crew with tech. There was a class in Almia where they taught basic mechanics of Local Ranger Base Monitoring Systems. They gave her a look when she said that she had been a Ranger Cadet. She gave them a look and asked how they weren't. All in all, things went swimmingly with her new team. She managed to teach them a good deal of what she was taught at the academy. Then, when their temporary commander had them all set up and was ready to leave, the choice was obvious for their base Commander. Zephyren had been watched all her life, but it was after this day that she started to notice it. She had noticed how her Quilava would sometimes growl at the space behind her. When she'd look, there'd be nothing. Quilava would relax and they would carry on with their day. After they had celbrated her promotion to Base Commander and her team had set off to their lofts and settled in for the night, she went out for a walk. It may have been residual energy from the party. It may have been a way to get some time for herself. Quilava had even stayed back to go to sleep. It was that night that she first saw Celebi. He was lying in a tree, resting on his elbows, and just staring at Zephyren. Zephyren stared back. After a while, she waved and Celebi realized that he had been seen. He zipped down and balanced in the air in front of Zephyren's face. Celebi started speaking to her very rapidly. She didn't understand a word of it. Celebi eventually stopped and just before he zipped off, he kissed Zephyren on the nose. What she first believed was a sign of good luck, she would later look on with abject horror. It was after she went back to the base when she started to have concerns. She was washing up and getting ready for bed. Zephyren looked into the mirror and saw that she was covered with dark lines. She jumped and looked to see where the design had wrapped itself around her entire person. When she looked back into the mirror it was gone. She put it down to the after effects of the party. That was the very first of many signs to come. It happened only occasionally at first. Zephyren would see Celebi on the edge of her vision. She would look at her hands and see the dark marks before blinking it away. She didn't tell her team. It didn't interfere with her day, so she just put it to the side of her mind. These events began to happen more and more. She eventually caught on that the people around her couldn't see what she had decided where tattoos. They also couldn't see the Celebi sitting on her shoulder. Surely someone would have commented. Her Quilava was also oblivious. It felt to her that she was seeing things constantly now, and was wondering if she was going insane. Then she saw the world around her change. She saw a world of fire and rubble. Cries of 'help' and 'save me' resonating from the very earth until they blended and she heard 'Save us Zephie'. When the world underneath her feet was her own again, she collapsed and called one of her teammates to take her patrol for the day. At dinner, she gathered up her entire team and told them about everything she was seeing and how she believed herself to be going insane. She tells this with tattoos on her hands and Celebi dancing on the table. They suggest that she go on leave and she agrees. She is taken from them while they are all going to sleep. Then don't realize that she is gone until they go to check on her the next day. Celebi brings Zephyren to an abstract space in the universe. This is where she is stripped of everything that was once hers. She can FEEL the tattoos on her skin for the first time, being burned and etched into the very fabric of her being. She screams to be brought back home and left alone, and that she is not owned and- Zephyren cries when it is all over. She can't even remember most of it and she doesn't feel the sorrow. Lord Celebi appears in front of her, one last time in this abstract space. He speaks in words that, once she found so foreign, and now finds comforting, "I am your master. You won't disobey me." Celebi brings her to Alleos and sets her off to protect those that Lord Celebi protects and destroy that which needs destroying. Zephyren sets off, utterly alone, with Lord Celebi always watching. Personality Antagonistic, High-and-Mighty, Loyal, Willful, and Broken. Meeting her first Pokemon Zephyren's first and only Pokemon partner was her Quilava. It had been a normal week for her. Zephyren was on patrol in Almia from the Academy. There had been a burglary in Vientown. The people said that the thief had a fire Pokemon with him and was going to burn down their house if they didn't give them all their valuables. They weren't worried about the burglar, because Vientown is so close to the Academy they see Ranger Cadets passing through all the time. They told her that he was headed to Vien Forest. Zephyren followed the trail up there and captured (Ranger definition of capture) a Seedot to accompony her with its skills. They delved far into the forest following the smell of fire. Zephyren and Seedot snuck up in a bush behind where the burglar had set up his base. There he was, the Quilava that would be with Zephyren until the day of her departure to Alleos. It looked uninterested in what the burglar was telling it, and was just rolled up on the forest floor waiting until they left. Zephyren decided a plan of action. She told Seedot to climb into the tree above the burglars head and drop onto his head. Seedot obeyed without a questioning sound. Zephyren walked out of the bushes and confronted the thief. Quilava stood up awaiting the inevitable, of course a Pokemon such as that would know that Zephyren and Seedot had been plotting in the bushes. Just when the thief was about to run, Zephyren gave the command, and Seedot incapacitated the burglar and walked away. Zephyren turned to the Quilava and told him that he didn't belong to the thief anymore and could leave. She tied up the thief and called for an escort from the Ranger base to lock him up. When they had left with the burglar and the stolen goods, she noticed that the Quilava was still there. He gave her an unsure look, not knowing what to do now. Zephyren told him that she knew some people who would help him get to Boyleland if he wanted to live by the volcano. Together, they headed out of the forest. Zephyren led him to the Ranger base and made arrangements. The Rangers at the base all gave each other a look. They had seen it on many Pokemon before. The 'I'm not sure how to ask, but I just sort of want to follow you around forever' way of moving and staring at that one human. The Ranger base Commander laughed at Zephyren and told her to ask the Quilava if he wanted to go to Boyleland. She gave them a confused look and asked Quilava again if he wanted to go to the Volcano. Quilava looked at Zephyren and walked up and nuzzled at her ankles. Pokemon Speech Patterns and Gestures, needless to say, was one her worst subjects at the Academy. All the Rangers at the base where giggling at Zephyren's confused look. The Commander told her that the Quilava wanted to be her partner. Zephyren was shocked, and she apologized to Quilava for her misunderstanding. The Quilava rolled his eyes and sort of barked. That was when their adventure together began. It occurred to Zephyren on the road back to the Academy that she'd need a name for Quilava just in case they got lost in a group of Quilava. They decided it needed some time to be decided after the names of Sparky and Torch were promptly rejected. Zephyren's grades in Pokemon Speech Patterns and Gestures were starting to improve thanks to Quilava. Later, after an outing to the beach, Zephyren had dubbed Quilava, Kite. Relationships Owned by Lord Celebi. Category:Player Character